If You're in Love, Shouldn't you Know?
by MizzEdwardCullen
Summary: Remember when during Rose's story to Bella she mentions 'all those women? Before Bella came along the Cullen's visited the Danali clan. Tanya had a crush on Edward since when she first laid eyes on him. Did Edward return her love? Read to find out.
1. The Arrival

Tanya's point of view:

Tanya's point of view:

I looked up from Pride and Prejudice in a failed attempt to concentrate. I had read the same line five times and still hadn't comprehended what it was saying. My mind kept on wandering to the people who would be arriving - judging by the sound of their car motor – in about five minutes.

The Cullen's had come a couple of times before. But that was before the new girl had joined their coven. I always tried to strike up a conversation with Edward, Carlisle's "son", but he would only respond with as short of answers as possible. I wasn't sure about the new girl, Rosalie.

Irina was not new to our coven, but new to our "vegetarian" ways. She was rarely home when the Cullen's came because she was always out hunting. This was the first time she would actually properly meet them. I tugged at my strawberry blonde curls with worry, a habit I developed when I was younger. Irina was one of the most beautiful vampires I had ever seen. There was no telling of how Edward would react to her beauty. As you could probably tell, I've had a secret crush on him.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard quiet footsteps on the front porch. Everyone in my coven but Irina dashed to the front entryway to greet our guests. I threw open the door before they had a chance to knock. The first thing I saw was his perfect face framed in the doorway. For a moment I was speechless, my mind went blank at his flawlessness.

"Hello, Tanya," his velvet smooth voice said. He and the rest of his family filed through the door and into the living room.

"Hello, Edward," I replied although it was too late to hear me because I barely mouthed the words. I closed the door and followed the rest of my family in the room.

I took my seat across from the Cullen's and got my first good look at Rosalie. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life; even more beautiful than Irina, which was VERY hard to accomplish. It was a wonder that Edward hadn't fallen for her.

All of our golden eyes turned towards the staircase as we heard Irina's soft footsteps while she descended the staircase. There she walked in all of her glory. She looked like a supermodel. Each step that she took was so graceful that it left us all awestruck. Her brunette curls bounced with every stair she walked down, not to mention it was shining so bright that it might've blinded the average human being. And, of course, she was wearing the latest fashion. I glanced at Edward to see his reaction. It was not what I expected. He looked… bored?

Irina took her seat beside me. I turned back to face the front. I leaned in toward Irina. "A little too dramatic," I whispered, though, I knew everyone could still hear me. Everyone began laughing. Even Edward. Soon, it all died down and we were all smiling. Edward's lopsided grin was absolutely adorable. I guess my little crush is a little bigger than little.


	2. Bronze Haired Beauty

Tanya's point of view:

**Oh my Edward! We just realized we didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Sadly, we are not Stephenie Meyer… but how cool would that be?**

Irina's POV:

Seeing as I had never met the Cullens properly, I decided that I should do my best to look presentable – not that that I am never unpresentable, I mean, _come on _ I'm beautiful!

I put a quick coat of lip gloss on and took one last glance at my reflection before walking towards the staircase. Before I descended the first step, I was welcomed by the face of a bronze haired beauty. He sat on the couch at the very bottom of the staircase. His face was turned towards me with a bored expression. His golden eyes met mine. If there was one thing I was expecting it wasn't his sincere boredom. I started walking down the staircase much slower than I was aware of, for I was deep in thought.

How could he not be impressed by my devilishly good looks? How could he not love my impossibly shiny brown curls? I took my seat beside Tanya. It was only then did I realize that I had been walking extremely slow, for Tanya had whispered in my ear that my entrance was a little too dramatic. I was positive that if I were human my face would have been a tomato red. Seeing as that was now impossible, I just looked down at down at my manicured nails and laughed along with everyone else. Then I looked up to Edward's heavenly crooked grin. I couldn't help but grin back, but then I realized he wasn't even looking at me. He was staring at Tanya, and she was staring right back. Right then and there I knew I had to do something about this. I felt like I had to slap her but I restrained myself. I needed to get out of the room somehow. But I knew I would have to wait till after introductions.

Dr. Cullen introduced himself, his son, Edward (the hottie), along with the new addition to his beautiful family, Rosalie. His wife, Esme, also like lovely lady.

Kate and Eleazar, my "parents," **(A/N: We honestly don't know who the heck these people are. In the book it mentions them as part of the Denali coven. We thought that Eleazar sounded like a male, so if they're really both girls, we didn't mean to be like that. We're honestly innocent. ) **introduced my "sister" Tanya and I to Rosalie. After we got passed the pleasantries, I excused myself with a plan brewing in my mind.

**We would like to thank all of our wonderful reviewers, and all of the people who have added our story to story alerts/ favorites. We love you. We also love reviewers. We'll accept SMILEY FACES. We've had about seventy people click on this story, and, last time I checked, there were three reviews. ):. You can tell us you loved it, hated it, or give us a little smiley or frowny face. (I realize frowny isn't a real word, well, call me Doctor Seuss.) Please forgive us for not updating sooner. We still love you!**


	3. Secret Powers

Chapter 3: Secret Powers

Chapter 3: Secret Powers

Irina's POV:

As soon as I exited the doorway from the living room I slid behind the doorway and used my powers on Edward. I had discovered these powers while I used to hunt humans. Now I exercised these powers on animals to make them think they _want_ to be eaten by me. It makes hunting a breeze. And, yeah, you guessed it right; I can control the thoughts and actions of _anything_ I wanted. I was in the process of brain washing Edward into liking me – I know; devious, right? I still don't understand why he hadn't without my help – when Tanya bumped into me. I looked up at her and she hissed, "What are you doing?"

I just stared at her and said the first thing that came to mind, "I was going to make… lemonade," **(Ha! Sorry. Inside joke.) **I stuttered.

She gave me a confused look and said, "You don't need to make lemonade. We're vampires, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" I laughed and sprinted down the hallway, vampire speed.

"Now where are you going?" She called after me.

"To the bathroom!" I yelled back, then ran into my bedroom and slammed the door. I slapped my forehead as I realized vampires don't use the restroom either. I sighed, Tanya had to know something was up, or else she was blissfully unaware.

**I know, I know. Shortest chapter ever. (: We wrote it last night as kind of a filler while we waited for our other friends to show up before we got, the one, almighty, (my baby/ prized possession) ****BREAKING DAWN! ****–Screams like the annoying fan girl I am.) I **** Edward Cullen. I'm on about page 200 on Breaking Dawn. It's kind of sad. –sniffle- Please review. –Gives puppy-dog pout- We love you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay my lovely fans, I'm completely sorry for not updating in the LONGEST TIME EVER, here's why:

My computer broke, deleting the next few chapters, our story plan, etc.

My partner quit on me. She's not as big of a writer as me ):

My mother was kidnapped and has probably died. Not really looking for your sympathy, it happens, it's not your fault; it's just kind of putting a bit of a damper on things y'know?

After that bit of trauma, I've had camps, vacations, etc.

I sort of forgot… BUT I PROMISE, I will get back on track, I'm really, REALLY sorry.

Yeah, I know those aren't the best reasons and it's absolutely no excuse to upset my relatively small group of fans so again, I'm sorry. I feel really, really guilty ):. Please forgive me. Remember, I really love ya'll and I promise I will update as much as possible. I was trying to go to sleep, but I really couldn't stand leaving you people hanging, so I forced myself to get my lazy butt out of bed and type this up.

Again, really sorry. I'll try to convince Anita to help again, if not, I'll be a loner, but whatever, the story has started so it must get finished (even if there's a huge gap) love ya'll (:


End file.
